


Elementary, my Dear Winchester

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Specials [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood Drinking, Cat Ears, Experimentation, Government Experimentation, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Soulmates, Vampires, sherlock inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Gabriel isn't human. He can hear people, read emotions, and he has a penchant for drinking blood to survive.Frustrated, he went to Crowley's Medical and met a scientist, Lucifer. But the many experiments Lucifer did on him left him worse off.Now he needs to find his life mate, or he will perish.Sam is an eccentric, high functioning sociopath detective. With his medical brother Dean and their landlord Castiel, he finds Gabriel and helps him achieve his goal of finding his mate.But is Sam ready and willing to take on the role?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> This was just a quick, random idea that had been floating in my mind for quite a while, so I just had to write it.
> 
> Thanks ObsessedAngel for letting me snag the mind reading thing from you~! It's not as prominent in this fic, so you can't kill me for it.

Laughter filled his ears. His closed eyes twitched, mind trying to recall the memory that was slowly materialising in his mind.

_Who…are you?_

In front of his closed eyes, an image of a man slowly appeared. His long, dark hair dancing in the bright sunlight, his complicated hazel green eyes were shining brightly as he laughed, oh what a sound, a beautiful sing song voice. From time to time, those beautiful eyes would look directly at him, or through him. In some cases it looked like he was trying to make out what was there, but he couldn’t see or tell.

It was frustrating, and he was gorgeous, tall and so, so beautiful. That man would motion to him sometimes, as if he was saying something – _my name_. The man's voice was always faint, but deep, something he desperately wanted to remember.

_I want to reach you…_

“His stats are normal,” a high pitched woman’s voice said, she sounded faint, as if he were underwater. “Initiating the first level?”

His heart slowly started to pound, yet he knew it wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t supposed to be here. How had he gotten in here?

_Why did I say yes?_

Voices started to make their way to his ears, a lot clearer than they had been before. “He’s doing fine,” it was that woman’s voice again.

Another voice interrupted; a man’s voice. “Is he waking up?”

The woman sounded doubtful. “I can’t tell, sir. But if all goes well, he should be waking up in a few days.”

He recognised the voices. They were the ones that put him here!

“Let’s leave him for tonight,” The man said. “Our work is done.” Then came footsteps, going further and further away.

Again the image appeared in his mind. The image of that handsome man. _I want to see you_ …His heartbeat quickened, the computers monitoring his status outside went crazy but no one was there to hear it. _I want to meet you_ …Suddenly, his hands became fists. They tightened and a surge of power rushed through his chest. _I want to find you_ …!

The next thing he heard was the sound of shattering glass. His eyes snapped open and he realised he was in some sort of giant laboratory. He had broken his way out of a large tube filled with red liquid. From closer inspection he saw it was blood. But it wasn’t his blood. The tube was located in the centre of the lab with wires, big and small, connected from the top of the test tube to the high ceiling. A long cat-like tail stretched behind him, glad to be free, and his cat-like ears sprung up. But he didn't notice, nor care for it. It was freezing cold; every breath he took created a little puff of steam. He immediately became aware of the low temperature and the fact that he was in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. He shivered and rubbed his arms with his hands. Slowly and clumsily, he stood up, as if he hadn’t done it in years.

Had he?

He couldn’t remember.

The room was filled with technology. Knowing that he would need all the items he could get his hands on in this situation, he reached for a black shoulder bag slung over the back of a chair, a laptop and a mobile phone. Taking the sim card out of the phone, he slid it, and the laptop, into the bag. He quickly looked around for other things that could be useful and placed them in the bag as well.

It was not long before the alarm went off. The ringing killed his ears, they flattened on his head and he covered his ears with his hands. He thought his head was going to explode.

Instinctively, he dashed towards the door, but the alarm system locked it. It was a metallic electric door; he tried pressing on the keypad a few times but kept getting error messages. He looked around, trying to find another way out and spotted a narrow and small window across from the door. It was at least five metres high, but he had to take the chance. If he couldn’t jump up and reach it, he’d climb the wires to get to it.

Although he could already hear footsteps rushing towards the laboratory, he backed up and dashed towards the window. Like a panther, he leaped up and reached the window just as the guards came in. Even he herself was amazed by his own strength. He pulled herself up, smashing the window with his bare hand and jumped outside.

The guards rushed ahead, but it was no use. He was already outside. Besides, they could never have made it all the way up to the window. The security chief sighed and tugged his cap. He turned around and noticed the woman that used the key card stood there.

He bowed and apologised. “I’m sorry, but he’s gone.”

The woman smiled. Ignoring him, he looked at the shattered tube and window. “He sure lives up to his expectations.”

“The president is here!” One guard came in, interrupting the two. Then a tall man sat, his enthralling dark eyes glimmered in the dim artificial light as he straightening his pristine black suit and readjusting his tie. His pale white face supported four deep scratches from his right eye down to the corner of his lips.

“I’m sorry sir, we didn’t know he would wake up so early,” The guard spoke apologetically. But surprisingly, the president didn’t shout as they had expected, he just smiled.

“This is absolutely perfect,” His voice was sultry and low. He raised his hand and snapped his long fingers. “Start the next phase,”

 

~~

 

Gabriel walked on bare, tired feet.

After getting out of the lab, it wasn’t as easy as a walk in the park. Unfortunately, a forest surrounded the lab. Then as he went beyond that, he found herself facing a brick wall that was even higher than the window he climbed. Luckily, with his strength, such obstacles didn’t seem to be a problem.

After walking for countless hours, he finally found civilisation. Now he was in some sort of city. It was late, but there were a lot of people on the street, they seemed to stare and point.

_“Look at his clothes?”_

_“Is that a cat costume?”_

_“He’s not wearing shoes!”_

Damn it. He was still hearing other people’s voices!

Those scam artists hadn’t helped him at all. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid! The flyer he found on the street seemed so tempting, so perfect. A little too perfect.

He needed to get away before they found him. He had seen a lot of crime shows where the escapees were always hunted down and killed so the secret organisations they escaped from could stay a secret.

But where could he go? The people in the lab would most certainly find him if he wandered the streets alone. He couldn’t go back to his family, they had already thrown him out of the house, and his only other friends would only get into trouble because of him. He didn’t know where to turn to. He didn’t know anybody.

He couldn’t _remember_ anybody.

Feeling uncomfortable standing out, he decided to go into the closest building. The image of the handsome man flashed in his mind again. He suddenly remembered, that was the reason he had escaped. He didn’t know who the man was, but something about him warmed Gabriel all over.

He made his decision. He was going to find him.

 

~~

 

Gabriel’s dark eyes flew open, a light sheen of sweat taking over his skin as he tried to untangle himself from the thin sheets. He pulled the cotton sheets from his legs and let the cool air wash over his heated body.

How had he gotten here? All he could remember was going into a noisy club and sitting in a dark corner. The music, the people, everything, had been too much for him. His head ached at the memory, but he couldn’t remember anything else. He must have found some clothes and ended up, exhausted, _here_.

Knowing that he wouldn’t get back to sleep, he got up out of his makeshift bed and slung his bag over his shoulder. The bag now held his entire life, the laptop he’d taken, a small, almost empty wallet he’d ‘borrowed’ from a drunk man and the sim-less phone.

It was all he had left ever since…

He had spent his entire life in that laboratory. He had desperately hoped they’d be able to help him be _normal_. But they hadn’t done anything. He was still the same freak show he was when he had first entered.

He made his way out of the small compact room and into the darkness of the large cathedral he had slept in for that night. He needed to get out before someone saw him. His dark eyes roved over the empty hallway, the top floor was completely empty. A quick look to the skies told him that it was almost sunrise.

His shoes thudded against the wooden floors as he walked over to the large staircase leading to the entrance, his long fingers lightly wrapped around the railings. Empty. Not that that was a surprise. Letting out a breath, he dashed to the entrance and pulled it open.

Sunlight.

Such a wondrous sight it was to watch the sun rise from its sleepy horizon. The darkness clawing at the luminescence, fading as it was taken over by the sun in a wondrous display of soft reds and oranges illuminated the once black skies.

Cooling warmth radiated his pale skin as he stepped out of the beautiful cathedral and took his time walking through the cool air, passed the intensely scented gardens of the city park. The nightly breeze had lifted, fluttering his shirt and jeans. Only the warmth of the sun remained. Such blessed relief from the protesting night, tearing its way to its sleep. He gazed at the cloudless skies, watching the stars winking out and disappearing behind the immense radiance of the sun.

This shouldn’t be possible.

He took in a deep breath, taking in the sunlight as it fell against his pixie-like face, warming him up from the inside. The tingling sensation of the sun stung like pin pricks against his skin. He sighed dismally. He shouldn’t be able to do this.

Gabriel was a detested kind...an experimentation, a hybrid, brought up as a guinea pig in a laboratory. Why he thought what had made him could change him. He didn’t know.

But the temptation to be normal was just too sweet.

His stomach grumbled and he let out a long sigh. He needed nourishment, and not of the human kind.

He needed blood.

He hadn’t fed, or been fed, since his escape.

Tightening his hold on his bag Gabriel grimaced, he was never fond of taking blood from someone. He never had to, living caged; he was given all the sustenance he needed.

But his mother had told him countless of times what it was like to meet that one person who would make his heart race, make his blood boil and his breath come out in gasps. It was only that one person who would be able to stay with him, and give him what he desired the most.

His life mate.

But, being stuck in a cage didn't really help him find his life mate.  Gabriel knew that if he didn’t obtain his mate, he’d perish. Fortunately he knew exactly who that person was. Unfortunately, that man probably wanted nothing to do with him.

Fantastical was his life.

Yet there were those fleeting moments where he felt… _normal_. But it always came crashing down as reality hit. He never would be normal.

He was an experiment. Not even human.

The sun was riding in the ever dark sky, illuminating the dense gloom with its morbid taste of revenge against the glittering moonlight. The beauty of the park was enthralled in the suns vengeance, holding itself hostage to what dwelled within the days’ witness.

The moist sunlight glimmered against the windows high in the walls of the buildings around him.

He grimaced, grasping the small black umbrella he had picked up from the cathedral closer to his shoulder, making sure no light penetrated through. His dark eyes sparkled and swirled a whiskey brown against the ephemeral rays of the sun. His gaze darted this way and that as he searched, sought, revelled in the canopying darkness the houses gave him.

Thank goodness for cold weather. The sun never did last for very long.

But he was there, hunting, waiting. He ventured through the tapered and reclusive buildings, ignoring the sound of his feet against the black tarmac, the street lights that were slowly winking off at the morning sun as if leading him to his haven.

He ventured through such peril for one reason…

_…him._

His life mate.

Gabriel’s heart thumped wildly in his chest, his dark eyes lowered to the sunlight breaking through the canopy of trees and buildings. His gaze rose to the buildings door.

 _He_ was standing by the tall Victorian styled windows, playing a lilting melody on his violin. His beautiful eyes were closed, his long, dark hair contrasted gracefully against his pale skin, glowing ephemerally against the sunshine.

A fallen angel.

Unbeknownst to the violinist did Gabriel listen; utterly enthralled by each mesmerising note he played, watching him from afar. Gabriel always watched from the side lines, just like now, hiding from the sunlight, his umbrella held over him, much like the solitary coward he was.

If only his mate knew what Gabriel could do to him, _for_ him…

No. Not yet.

But, Gabriel could only hold on for so long.

His shrouded gaze watched on with clear asphyxiated interest. Within the vast peacefulness of the street, Gabriel walked closer to the house, shrouded in the solace of darkness that the umbrella gave him. How he wanted to… how easy it would be to…

The sound of the violin lulled to the low stop and that’s when Gabriel heard it. It sounded like a high pitched screech. Something hard and heavy thudded onto the back of his head, ribbons of white hot pain streaked over his body.

Gabriel let out a scream at the sudden numbing pain and stumbled forward, his laptop bag thumping to the ground. He felt two large hands press against his back and push him into the road and he fell to the ground. His fingers gripped at his head, trying to press the pain away. He felt something warm and wet against his fingers and knew in an instant it was blood. Thin blood trails streamed down his face, but he had to stay awake, to stay conscious. His head was aching, feeling as if it had split in two, he couldn’t move his body from the hard tarmac.

He tried desperately to pull open his eyes to get a look at his attacker, but there was no one on the street, he couldn’t see anything. Heart banging in his chest, nauseous from the trauma to his head, he closed his eyes to stop the damned merry-go-round. Oh, he was going to throw up.

Everything faded along the edges and he struggled to get up, but he couldn’t move.

“Found you.” a masculine voice murmured by his ear. “It’s time for you to kill.”

Gabriel fought back the blackness threatening to engulf him. He had to stay awake, if only to see who his attacker was. Darkness nibbled at his consciousness and his eyes shut leaving his vulnerable to the approaching black.

 _W-wait…_  


~~

 

Dean Winchester sat in silence as the large black cab he was in drove through the busy evening streets. Minutes flew like hours until the taxi finally stopped in front of his home. He stepped out and paid the driver, strapping his small bag on his shoulder. He turned and paused in his step.

A large box sat in the middle of his front door.

“Recycling?” He muttered. With a tilt of his head, he cautiously walked over to the box that was blocking his way into his flat. It was odd that no one had stolen whatever was inside. This just meant it wasn’t anything of value. Either that or it just got here. Not likely, the box looked worn, a little wet from the afternoon rain. He deduced that this box had been here since at least this morning.

“God, I’m starting to sound like him.” He sighed, peering in through the open slit of the large box. He jumped back in surprise.

A man.

That can’t be right. It had to be one of Sam’s cadavers.

But what was it doing out here?

Looking around the dark and, surprisingly empty road, his attention turned to the box once again.

Cautiously, he reached down to the slightly open flaps of the box to reveal a small, pale skinned cadaver lying curled within the large cardboard box. Blood caked his skin and hair; wounds were visible all over his body.

 _Blood_ …no cadaver had blood all over them. Maybe Sam had told Jody to deliver him a fresh one. But why would he want a whole body in his apartment?

Dean was used to a cupboard filled with a bag of thumbs, fingers and other appendages, a jar filled with eyes and even a severed head in his fridge. But a whole body? Why didn’t he just go to Crowley’s Medical like he usually did?

A light patter of rain started to fall, dampening him as well as the body in the box.

Oh, what fresh hell was this?

“Damn it Sammy,” Dean muttered to himself as he reached to the box and tried to yank it up, it was heavy, but not as heavy as he had imagined. The cadaver was light as he moved it to one side and opened the front door. No use in letting the neighbours witness the goings on of the famous Sam Winchester.

He’d probably not be able to explain carrying a dead body in a box to the police anyway.

Grunting at the weight of the body and the task of opening the door, he carefully placed the body on the carpet of the landing.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel, the landlord to the property and a part of their family chirped, coming out of his ground floor flat.

Dean’s cheeks tinged pink, and he hesitated with his wide smile. “Hey Cas,”

Castiel paused, confused at the large box on the ground. “What is that?”

Not wanting the man to see the cadaver – Castiel was never very good with dead body parts – he pressed against the flaps of the box and dragged it closer to his feet.

“Oh…Sam’s things,” He stated, dragging it closer to the stairs.

Castiel nodded, used to the detective’s awkward ways. “I see, but you should have informed me, you know, I could have got someone to help with all the trouble.”

“No!” Dean suddenly interrupted. He picked the box up and hefted it in his arms. “I mean, that’s alright. No trouble at all.”

Grunting against the sudden weight and muttering cursed profanities under his breath that he had to lug this dead body up two flights of stairs, Dean took in a deep breath and hauled the box up. He took hold of the almost ripped side of the box and hoped the damp cardboard would hold true as he pushed the living room door open.

He noticed his brother lying on the long couch, eyes closed, mind busy. The living room was a mess, papers strewn all over, and a distinct scent of something horrid bubbling in the kitchen.

“Sam, delivery,”

He dropped the box to the ground, catching his breath as he walked over to the kitchen, readying himself for a bottle of beer. He really deserved one after that.

“I didn’t order anything.” Sam said, not bothering to look at Dean from his position on the couch.

“It’s a male cadaver,”

“I didn’t order—” Sam’s eyebrow perched up in interest. “Are you sure he’s dead?”

“What would a living man be doing in a—”

A sneeze resounded through the box, echoing into the quiet room.

Hesitantly, Sam knelt in front of the wet cardboard box and pulled the flaps open. This way, he got a good look at the man. The man inside was completely wet from the damp and shivering violently, a damp black shoulder bag pressed against his back. With blood matted sunshine blonde hair that fell and slightly curled to his shoulders, smooth pale skin scratched with what looked like healing claw marks. His shirt was torn open, showing off more sun kissed skin and an extremely skinny stomach, he hadn’t been fed much, if at all. His jeans hugged his legs and waist tightly with rips and tears that were coated with blood.

“He’s not dead,” Dean whispered, eyeing the inhuman ears. “What is he?”

“What is a living man doing in a box?” Sam muttered.

Gabriel’s breathing became erratic. Sam reached in, wanting to lift the man out, but as soon as his hand touched the cadavers’ moist skin he felt lightening fissure through his body. _Nirvana_. Paradise of the sweetest kind. He moaned in the exquisite pleasure he suddenly felt, purring with utter contentment, getting drunk on the sensation that he was unable to speak.

All this from a simple touch.

“Sam?” Dean paused, gazing at the drunken expression on his younger brothers’ face.

“Oh.” Sam moaned with frustrated desire. “That’s new…”

“You’re being over dramatic.” Dean said, rolling his eyes, reaching for the man.

“You don’t feel anything?” He asked, watching the doctor heft the man out of the box and place him carefully onto the long sofa. Apparently Dean had not been inflicted by cat man the same way he had.

Dean shook his head, rushing to the kitchen and emerged back with a first aid kit. Unzipping it, he first took out a thermometer and placed it in the not-cadavers’ pouted mouth. Sam took a step back and watched as Dean quickly cleaned up the blood caking his arms.

“The blood is not his,” Sam muttered, noticing no cuts or bruises other than the one of the cadavers face. “There’s a set of two at least, one has dried earlier than the other, I’d say, at least a few hours,”

Dean pulled out the thermometer and let out a short gasp. “He has a high fever. I’ll have to go out to get some medicine. Sam,” The detective looked up. “Keep him warm,”

Sam nodded as Dean rushed back out of the house. Hearing the door close with a thud, his gaze returned to the man. “How interesting,”

He had to keep the man warm; that was evident enough from the man’s damp clothing and his constant shivering body. The refreshing scent of roses and something akin to pure sugarinvaded Sam’s senses. Sam let his gaze rise up to the man’s body, he was very skinny, his ribs showing under a buttoned shirt that fluttered around his hips. A large thick blue scarf adorned his neck, which Sam found odd as it was them middle of summer. His eyes were closed and his sunshine blonde hair fell like a halo around his pixie like face.

“You are pretty…” He murmured to himself.

From what he could deduce, the man was a runaway. His skin was luminescent, meaning the man spent a lot of time inside. He had vivid abrasions on his wrists and most likely his ankles from where they were, most likely, tied up. His lips were soft. However, he had two bruises on each corner, again most likely from nervously biting his lip. He surprisingly favoured both sides equally, which was somewhat odd. His closed eyes had dark circles _, lack of sleep?_ From what Sam could deduce, he could tell that this man was nervous, though he was tricky, but he had a submissive disposition. Sam could scent he had a distinct smell of medicine, and blood?

Sam took in a deep breath and started to unbutton the man's tattered and ripped shirt, letting out an appreciative breath at his lithe and frail looking body. This sleeping man had nothing on his skin to indicate any harm. Sam had the urge to run his fingers over the man’s pale skin, but shook his head from his sudden lewd thoughts and reached instead for the thick blanket on the sofa.

What was wrong with him? Sam needed to keep a level head about this.

Another sneeze rolled out of the pretty man, which shook his body as he jolted his head away from Sam. He turned to his side, his cat ears flat on his head, his tail wrapped around his thigh. Sam’s gaze ran to the tail, it moved with its own accord as it wrapped tighter around his thigh.

So, it wasn’t a fake. But what did that make him? A genetic mutation? A hybrid? After witnessing monsters and supernatural beasts, and the overall new age of genetic experiments, it was impossible to rule out such thoughts.

Rushing over to the sink, Sam filled a bowl up with warm water and reached for a tea towel, placing it into the water and wringing it out. He dabbed at the perspiration on the man’s face, all the while wondering where he had gotten these mothering skills from. The man turned to Sam’s warm touch, a sigh escaping his lips.

Now those fangs had to be fake…

Seeing that the man’s breathing – though still laboured – had quietened down a little, Sam ran his fingers over the man’s cheek. Lightening fissured through his fingers and he let out an appreciative sigh. What was happening? Static electricity? Carpal tunnel? Neuropathy?

Their body heat clashed, yet moulded together as Sam leaned in closer to reach the other side of the man’s face to dab more perspiration. Sam leaned closer, completely entranced as his lips lightly met the man’s in a breathless whisper, not touching but breathing off of each other. He only needed to lean in closer and they’d…

Oh, how Sam wanted to…

What was this man doing to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meetings, landlords and cutting straight to a case.
> 
> Warning!  
> Slight mind manipulation, mind reading, blood drinking and weirdness.

_Where am I?_

Gabriel let out an inward groan.

His body felt so heavy, and cold. Darkness was slowly creeping away from his mind as consciousness clawed its way in. It made his head ache, pounding against the blood that started to circulate once again. His sight was slowly returning but the sudden bright white behind his closed eyes almost blinded him. He wanted to lift his hand to cover the light from his face but he found he couldn’t move.

Panic and fear surfaced. He wasn’t tied down, but it was as if every cell in his body was heavy, slowly waking up from a long slumber. After a defiant amount of strength wasted on trying to move, he learned he could flex the muscles of his fingers, albeit slightly. It wasn’t much, but at least he knew his thoughts weren’t compromised.

Where was he? Had they found him?

His mind fully alert now, he tried to make sense of what was going on around him. He could hear the sound of life faintly in the background, cars streaming past, people walking. As his ears grew accustomed to sound, he heard a mesmerising voice above him.

Using telepathy usually came so easy to him, though he hated the very thought of it, it was just like breathing – he didn’t have to focus to do it. It was always _there_. But this time, with his mind still dwelling in whatever darkness it had been for only God knew how long, it took a little focus for him to fully accept the thoughts of the people around him.

There was someone in the room with him. And they had a deliciously complex thought process. Gabriel’s mouth watered at the thought. Complex minds meant for richer tasting blood.

The man’s name was Sam Winchester. And from what Gabriel could see, he didn’t seem like a bad guy, an eccentric, yes. A psychopath, most likely. But not a bad guy.

Gabriel was safe, for now.

‘I may look different, but I don’t intend to hurt you if I don’t have to.’ Gabriel projected to the man. He still didn’t know how long he had been asleep for or who had attacked him. But, he set that thought back, he had to focus on the now.

Revenge would come later.

He felt Sam’s hesitation as he spoke. “You…spoke in my mind.”

Gabriel could feel his confusion and frustration. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on, how something worked.

Sam’s head was aching; his mind was filled with the cat man’s enchanting scent.

“I will protect you,” Gabriel reached up and gripped his hand, pulling Sam down onto the sofa with him. Sam let out a low, barely there moan at the contact of skin against skin, feeling the sizzling zing like he had done before. If Gabriel wasn’t already so in tuned with Sam, especially with his reaction to just being touched, Gabriel would have barely registered it.

His honey eyes fluttered open.

_It was…him!_

“Let me drink from you,” Gabriel’s sweet voice breathed against Sam’s face.

Suddenly in a flurry of sheets and limbs, Sam found his back on the sofa cushions, the ‘once dead’ man straddling over him. Gabriel’s shirt had ridden up, showing his thin stomach, his strong powerful thighs clenched tight to Sam’s body when he bent his legs over him, and that tail of his wrapped tightly around Sam’s leg.

Sam was trapped against his warm weight. Taking in a ragged breath from his nose, his eyes darted to the doors and then to the man above him. The cat man was pressed so deeply into him that he couldn’t breathe.

Gabriel’s mouth was slightly open showing sharp fangs instead of usual incisors. His eyes were a dark whiskey brown and swirled vibrantly against the dim artificial lights. There was something captivating about him, Sam noticed. He was striking, making Sam respond to him automatically. How long had it been since he had someone, a man or woman, lay with him? Compared to this, it seemed like never…

“Found you, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel spoke his name on a breathy moan, extending the ‘S’s in his name.

“What do you want from me?” Sam gazed up at him. Gabriel’s loose, sunshine blonde hair, which looked like it was usually slicked back, flowed over his shoulders, gleaming like sunrays in the dark. His dark eyes sparkled with uncertainty.

“ _Everything,_ ”

“If you’re trying to seduce me, it won’t work.” Sam pressed himself back into the cushions, staring calmly at the man above him.

Gabriel blinked in surprise at Sam’s outburst before a smile spread across his lips. He wasn’t used to people saying no to him. But Momma did say his true mate wasn’t going to be easy to seduce. But Gabriel would earn him, would make it so Sam cared for him, _loved him._ He’d learn. Because Sam belonged to him.

Everything went blurry at the thought, the possession, like a heated haze coming up off a wildfire. All Gabriel had left now were his senses, and they were demanding him to touch his mate, to scent him, to taste his skin. He leaned down again, but hesitated.

Wait…

_Silence…_

He suddenly couldn’t focus, but at the same time, he couldn’t read anything from the man in front of him, or of the landlord downstairs, or anyone on the street. There was not one single thing that he could deduce from his minds’ eye.

This was silence.

It was peaceful.

Sam hesitated. Because in that moment, there was nothing for him to deduce, his mind had stilled almost beautifully. But it also frustrated him to no end. _How was this happening?_ Was this cat man, this beautiful being, doing this?

All Sam could think about was the weight of Gabriel’s smaller body on his as he leaned over, the thudding heart beating in his chest, legs wrapped tight, _feeling right,_ around his own. Gabriel’s hair tickled his chin and cheeks, sending goose bumps along the length of his body. The undeniable sensation made a gasp tear out of Sam’s throat.

This man must have some sort of resin or cream on his skin, like a lotion that made others who touched him feel hot.

But Dean hadn’t felt a single thing.

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long,” Gabriel’s comments may have been outlandish, but Sam had no reason not to believe him. He reached up to stroke Gabriel’s cheek, marvelling at the thin, almost translucent skin. If this really was a dream, then Sam never wanted to wake up.

“Don’t move,” Gabriel’s alluring voice echoed in his mind. Gabriel’s strong blossom scent invaded his senses and made all thoughts in his head scatter. “I won’t be able to stop if you do.”

Gabriel held Sam’s hand to his mouth and nicked his index finger with his fangs. Sam winced at the sudden pain. Those fangs didn’t feel fake! Had this man undergone dental surgery?

Sam sucked in a fervent breath as Gabriel’s tongue ran along his finger, tasting the irony red fluid. Sam laid still, mind turning fuzzy, thoughts ricocheting. What was this man doing to him?

Gabriel’s fangs throbbed, wanting to taste more of Sam’s blood. He groaned again. His fingers coasted along Sam’s neck, tenderising the skin. At the sight of this Gabriel’s stomach groaned and his eyes flashed darkly. He fought valiantly against the chains that held him back, yearning, aching, wanting oh so badly to taste his life mates sweet crimson life.

“Push me off,” Gabriel purred, giving Sam the out.

Sam shuddered at the sound. He ran a hand down Gabriel’s silk clad side knowing he should push the man back, but his hand stayed. Curiosity at its peak, he wanted to see how far Gabriel would go with this. There was no such thing as a stereotypical Hollywood-esque vampire, a person who drank blood for sustenance, could not go out in sunlight, and whatever else Brahms Stoker had rattled on about in those books. The vampires he had come passed had all been deadly, they killed for sport, but they didn’t drink the blood, they bathed in it.

This man…this _cat_ …there was definitely something otherworldly about him, but vampire he was not.

Gabriel’s back arched into Sam at his exquisite touch. Sam felt something twist in his abdomen while his heart did a strange tumble at the sight of the man above him.

Gabriel leaned into him again, smirking at the hard length pressing against his leg. “My, my, detective, you’re getting turned on.”

Sam’s eyes snapped open. With lips forming a dark smirk Gabriel gave his earlobe a lick, his fangs scratching Sam’s skin ever so gently.

All of his thoughts came to a complete halt. Sam felt all of his motor skills fly straight out of the window. He had never felt like this before, not even when he was on drugs to stop his mind from running on full all the time. Without realizing, his neck craned to the side, giving Gabriel consent.

_He wanted more._

Gabriel’s breath was hot next to Sam’s ear, his fangs sharp as he dragged them down the column of Sam’s neck. Everything seemed hazy, nothing felt real. Sam let out a gasp when Gabriel’s sharp teeth points grazed over his sensitive skin. His body grew more and more heated under that whiskey brown gaze. Gabriel was marvellous and exotic. Something new and frightening, but alluring and exciting. Sam tried to pull away, but stopped when he heard Gabriel’s low growl. The sound sent a chill down his spine, and a zing straight to his growing cock.

Gabriel slowly lowered his head to the crook of Sam’s neck, nuzzling and teasing at the tanned skin with his cool lips, drawing out the moment of tight, tense fear. Then at the perfect point, Sam held back a scream as he felt the dermis of his skin being broken by those sharp fangs, stabbing at his flesh as Gabriel punctured his defenceless neck.

_Euphoria…_

Sam could feel Gabriel’s lust, his power, his everything as he drank and drank and drank. It was perfect, exquisite, _heavenly._ Every suck of those lips against his neck felt like bolts of lightning running down his spine. Pleasurable, beyond pain, beyond anything he had ever felt before.

God…it was addictive.

And just as soon as Gabriel started, it finished. Sam felt the tug of his sharp fangs leaving his skin, the welts closing up with his wayward saliva.

Opening his eyes, Sam saw Dean towering over him, holding a gun out to the man who was slumped to the ground from when Dean most likely pulled him off.

Dean trained his gun to the cat man’s head. “What the hell is going on?”

“Dean, wait.” Sam gasped, rising from the sofa, fingers grasping at the closing fang marks on his reddened neck. “Don’t hurt him.”

“ _What?_ ” Dean stared at the detective in confusion. “He just tried to—”

“It’s okay Dean.” Sam cut him off, elegantly swooping down and kneeling in front of the fallen man. He wrapped the large blanket around Gabriel’s shivering form once again. “He’s not going to hurt us.”

Gabriel looked into his stormy complex eyes. “Mr. Winchester.”

“It’s Sam,” He smirked at Gabriel’s recognition of him, turning to his brother. “Where is it?”

Incredulously, Dean paused. “What?”

“Put that down,” Sam rolled his eyes at the gun. “Medicine, Dean. Be the doctor.”

Dean cautiously reached for the wayward carrier bag he had dropped to the ground. His gun however, didn’t waver from the cat man.

“I’m not a cat,” Gabriel murmured, having read Dean’s thought. Gabriel’s wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. He had noticed his lack of dress from the thoughts of the doctor and the detective. He needed to hold some dignity around these two. It didn’t matter if one was a doctor.

“The ears say different.” Dean said to himself, rolling his eyes. “How can we know he’s not just going to kill us?”

Sam’s calculative gaze zoned in onto Gabriel’s eyes. Gabriel never felt so naked in his life. It was like Sam could see every single thing about him; everything was laid out in the open, vulnerable to those gorgeous complex green and brown eyes.

“I trust him.”

Gabriel sucked in a breath. Sam trusted him.

Dean let out a long breath. He should be used to this. He had lived and nurtured the sociopath ever since Sam had been born. Still, he reached for the ‘not-cat’ man’s arm, but Gabriel swiftly pulled away. “I’m not going to hurt you,”

“Big words from a man holding a gun to my head,” Gabriel barked, staring at the gun Dean still held in his steady hand.

Sam rolled his eyes at the man, still knelt before Gabriel. He didn’t understand why he wanted to help the cat man out. Gabriel was interesting, that was for sure. “Dean, put that down, you’re scaring him.”

“ _I’m_ scaring him?” Dean asked incredulously. “He’s got cat ears and a tail!”

“I said I’m not a cat!”

The buildings landlord chose then to walk through the door, in a tanned housecoat that reached his ankles. His eyes were half closed and his hair in disarray from sleep.

“What is all this noise?”

“Why are you holding a lamp?” Sam asked, noticing the portable item clutched tightly in Castiel’s hand.

“I thought we had intruders,”

Dean let out a long and tired breath, holding back a chuckle at how adorable Castiel was being. Today was just not his day it seemed. “And you thought to stave them off with a lamp?”

“Who are you?” Castiel asked, staring at Gabriel who was standing in the middle of the living room, the large blanket engulfing his small frame. Castiel’s eyes widened when he noticed the animal ears where human ears should have been. “He’s a cat!”

Gabriel growled low, his eyes narrowed. He wasn’t some docile house cat! He had pride for gods’ sake! “Sabre actually.”

“It’s a costume,” Dean jumped in, quickly.

Sam intervened. “He’s the new lodger,”

“At this time?” Castiel intervened, his eyes darting on the mantle above the barely used fireplace. The time blared eleven at night.

“Yes, I’m here for the room upstairs,” Gabriel replied, his gaze softening on the man before him, his gift of future sight letting him see into the money problems Castiel was currently having. It wasn’t enough for three people living in a four bedroom building. He was thinking about getting the upstairs room rented out as well. “Mr. Winchester was just telling me about the view of the city park from the rooms’ window, is it okay if I look?”

Castiel nodded eager to have the man live with them. Any money was good money for the situation he was in. Gabriel followed as Castiel ushered him up to the top floor, blanket still draped over his form.

Castiel pushed the door open to the bedroom above the living room and let Gabriel in. It was fully furnished, a bed stood in the middle of the room against the back wall, an antique dresser on the other side, behind the door and a long desk under the large window that overlooked the late night traffic and the beauty of the city park at night.

“Oh, it is magnificent,” Gabriel let out a breath. Maybe, he could stay here. It was a lot safer than running around the city every night, sleeping on the cold ground or in cathedrals and churches, trying to escape what was out to get him.

It was a very lovely room, and the landlord seemed to be very cautious about people entering the house. The two men below were also very protective of each other. But would they be of him? Would they help keep Gabriel safe from the monsters hunting him down?

Would he be safe with them here?

“I’m glad you like it,” Castiel replied, smiling as Gabriel’s face lit up as he explored further into the room. “But, you do know of Sam and Dean’s profession.”

“They are consulting detectives,” Gabriel stated, having read his mind and already seen Castiel’s side of the story. The two downstairs were eccentric, spontaneous and had a knack of running into danger. _Danger?_ His life mate? Well, he was going to have to change that.

Right after he got the landlord and the trigger happy asshole together.

Castiel nodded. “They are nice gentlemen; you shouldn’t have a problem with them.”

“Of course,” Gabriel turned to him. “What do I need to sign?”

Castiel nodded, motioning for the man to follow him out of the empty room. Castiel smiled slightly, happy to have another non-eccentric man to talk to in the property. However he was still a little concerned. “And you’re okay living with Sam?”

“You had said he was a gentleman,” Gabriel replied, giving the man a warm smile as Castiel showed him the upstairs bathroom and the amenities that came with it. “I am inclined to believe that I will be okay,”

“Well, when you put it that way,”

Gabriel followed the landlord down the steep and narrow staircase to the living room where Sam and Dean waited. “Do not worry, Castiel, I will be fine.”

“I hope you’re right,”

Gabriel nodded, watching as the man sauntered to the living room. “Let me just get the paperwork sorted, won’t be a moment,”

Gabriel nodded.

Sam smirked, watching his landlord rush out of the room and to his own quarters on the ground floor. Castiel was in such a happy daze to have found a suitable lodger.

“How did you know about the room?” Dean asked, setting his beer bottle down on cluttered coffee table. He had needed something stronger after seeing Gabriel attack his best friend, but all they had was beer, and not even the good kind. He needed to go shopping soon.

“Ah, another thing,” Gabriel said, pulling out his tail from the folds of his jeans, sighing in delight at the relief he felt from stretching out a muscle. “I can see into the future,”

Dean stuttered. “Fu-what?”

“It’s not certain that what I see will definitely happen,” He stated, settling himself on the long couch. “The future is fickle in that way.”

“The future,” Sam stood before Gabriel, his hands locked behind his back.

Gabriel crossed one leg over his knee, his tail swishing behind him. “Doubt, Mr. Winchester? Alright, I’ll amuse you.” He closed his eyes, emptied his mind and let out a long breath. “Castiel will come in, offer some tea, hand me a piece of paper which clearly has a misspelling of ‘agreement’, you will quip, Dr. Winchester will give Castiel the forgotten pen, but before I can sign the paper you will get a client.”

And as stated, Sam watched as Castiel came into the living room, offering tea to his new lodger. He was holding the landlord agreement, which indeed had a misspelling in the word agreement. Sam held his tongue at the unprofessionalism of it all. Instead he thought to watch Castiel make a fuss about not having a pen that was working.

Dean sucked in a breath, knowing he had a pen in his breast pocket. He handed the biro to his landlord, but his gaze ran to the door, waiting for the bell.

“Thank you Castiel,” Gabriel said with a smile, having declined the offering for tea. Castiel wasn’t a housekeeper to them, after all. Castiel nodded, settling down by the man and letting Gabriel read the contract.

“Hmm,” Sam clucked his tongue, wanting to tell Gabriel that he was wrong, there was no client. Gabriel smiled, pointing at the door just moments before the bell rang. Dean jumped at the sudden noise. Castiel stood up, rushing down the stairs to the front door, letting their client in.

“A fickle thing, indeed,” Sam muttered, watching as Gabriel quickly signed the agreement and stood up.

Gabriel sucked in a calming breath and made his way to the box they had found him in. He had already read their minds on how he had gotten to this place. But he still needed to know how he had gotten into that cardboard monstrosity in the first place.

How had he not foreseen the person who put him in there?

He let out a happy sigh at the sight of his bag. Reaching for it, and knowing that it would still work – after some dabbling into. He sauntered over to the dining table placed against the two windows. He set himself by the window, next to the seat the good doctor would usually take. He had a grand view of the streets below, which was a plus for a runaway.

The living room door opened and a small, mouse-like woman walked in, her breathing erratic, her fingers scrunching up the fur scarf wrapped around her neck.

“Sam Winchester?” She murmured her voice just as squeaky and low.

Sam made a distinct gesture and pointed to the single chair Dean had set out in the middle of the room.

“My name is Victoria Hornby,” She introduced. Dean stood next to Sam, listening to the woman, however Sam wasn’t paying attention. His gaze was focused on Gabriel.

Gabriel could feel those complicated eyes penetrating his soul, but he didn’t dare look up. Instead, he reached for his bag and pulled out his –still working – laptop and his phone. He opened it up and started typing away.

Victoria Hornby continued, sucking in a deep breath. “My husband—I think he’s cheating on me.”

Gabriel let out an ungraceful snort through his nose. _What a client_. From what he could see, Mr. Hornby was such a handsome _young_ husband; he’d obviously married her for her money and her for his age. But, her future was filled with good food, crap day time television and a shed load of money. She’d find another three men who’d cheat on her before she came to find Mr Right.

“He is.” He and Sam said simultaneously.

The detective smirked. “This is boring.”

Gabriel looked up suddenly, confused. He’d have thought this sort of grandeur declaration to his intelligence was just what Sam wanted.

“Divorce husband number two, no annulment.” Sam continued. “You’ll save yourself a lot of money.”

Victoria looked flabbergasted.

Gabriel pursed his lips, his ears protesting at being flattened on his forehead. “Don’t worry, the right one will come along.”

Crap. He didn’t want to invade in his new housemates work, but his stupid mouth would not shut up some times.

The chair squeaked in protest as Victoria turned to the man. “How can you be so sure?”

“Stop dating men half your age and stop using your money as a means to get the toy boy,” He reprimanded, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen, his fingers flying on the keyboard. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the mouse of a woman. “And for god sakes take the gym membership your sister’s been giving you.”

Victoria’s eyes widened, she choked and settled back onto the chair. “H-how did he—?”

“Amazing,” Dean said with a look of admiration at the woman. “He’s a new recruit.”

“Secretary.” Sam buffered.

Gabriel scoffed.

“Quite.” Sam smirked, he turned to the client. “Leave now,”

Victoria huffed, standing up and wrapping her scarf around her neck. She huffed once again and sauntered down the stairs and out of the house.

Gabriel sucked in a breath. “Bad move, Mr. Winchester.”

“Well, I need a drink.” Dean suddenly said, breaking the silence. “Bar?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> I know its been a while since I last updated this, but life has slowly done that annoying thing of piling up on me. But I will be writing this, quite slowly, unfortunately.

The bar had been a good idea on Dean’s part. Gabriel had made sure the doctor invited the landlord – because he had most definitely seen something there, and he didn’t need to read minds of have the skill of foresight to see they were pretty much madly in love with one another.

Another life bond in the making for those two.

He instead focused on himself, the almost choking scent of smoke and alcohol, mixed with the heavy thumping music of music should have deterred Gabriel, but once he had gotten a few drinks into the moose of a detective and got him onto the dance floor, Gabriel was glad they chose this particular place.

Sam’s tall body moved gloriously as he let the music take him over. He held Gabriel close, ever so close, that Gabriel couldn’t do anything but move with him. The lights flashed and the music pounded, swirling together into a tango, just like they were

Sam’s hair had been frizzled and was flowing as he moved his head. Gabriel found he liked it that way. And though they were both wearing jeans and shirts, they felt hot, and sweaty. Gabriel moved gracefully and swiftly to the beat, letting the happy thoughts of the man before him invade his mind.

Sam really was a complex mind.

But it was his lips that drove Gabriel wild. This he didn’t need a consulting detective to deduct for him. The way Sam would whisper into his ears, because the music was too loud to hear anything else with, his hot breath would fan down Gabriel’s neck, causing goose bumps to erupt onto his skin. It was enough to drive him mad with desire.

He knew this man was his life mate, but Sam wasn’t helping him.

It was just too much.

Sam was tall, and he had this magnificent, almost otherworldly grace about him. His dark hair curled and fell around his face, looking like a halo in the flashing lights, but it also gave him a dark and dangerous look. Handsome. Even though he was wearing plaid – which definitely worked for him – it didn’t hinder Gabriel’s thoughts on his fashion sense. Because Sam was absolutely, positively fucking hot.

And Gabriel wanted him.

“Come on, Mr. Winchester,” Gabriel murmured, tiptoeing up to whisper innocently into his ear. “I thought this was my welcome party,”

Sam growled low in his throat at the challenge. He grabbed Gabriel’s hips and spun the smaller man away from him. Gabriel was glad he did so, because he knew this would help his need for Sam lessen. But boy was he wrong. Sam was hard, and they were so close he could feel it against his back. They swayed their hips to the music, following the tempo and moving faster when it picked up, and slowing down when it fell.

“You really aren’t helping,” Sam growled into his ear, sliding with Gabriel as the tempo of the music increased.

Gabriel smirked mischievously, and continued to dance, moving his hips from side to side, making both of them breathless, and unable to think. Excitement flooded into his mind, and he really didn’t want this to stop.

“Come on then,” Gabriel said, leaning back onto Sam’s hard, muscular chest. Looking up into those beautifully complex eyes as Sam looked down. “We need to get to know each other better if we’re going to be living together,”

Sam’s arms tightened around his waist, forcing the smaller man to turn back around. But he didn’t back away, his large hands pressed against the small of Gabriel’s back, keeping him close.

“I know all I need to about you,” he whispered, his voice was low, almost like a predator enticing his prey.

And Gabriel welcoming him to it, he felt like he was losing control of himself. His eyes widened and he forced himself to step back slightly. A hesitant smile graced his features and worry seeped into his skin.

What exactly did Sam know?

The song changed to something slow, and everyone on the dance floor coupled off, dancing together, swaying with the tender melody. Sam and Gabriel stood in the middle of the twirling couples, watching them twist and turn. They were new to being so close, and Gabriel wasn’t sure if Sam wanted anything from their night.

Gabriel wanted forever – because he knew Sam was it for him. But Sam wasn’t like him, he didn’t know. He was probably only leading Gabriel on, playing with him before throwing him away – just like everyone else did.

It was stupid for Gabriel to think any different, they had only met a few hours ago, and he didn’t expect anything from Sam. He didn’t expect Sam to feel the immediate and instant attraction he had felt for the detective.

And if Sam did, he was hiding it well.

“Since you know me so well,” Gabriel said instead, though he was a little hesitant now that he thought about what they were doing. He really didn’t want to part from the moose of a man. He looked around to the couples around them and smiled. “Dance with me,”

Sam stared at Gabriel, watching him tilt his head up, his hair having fallen free from being slicked back; they curled around his pointed ears – which were pressed to his head, hidden from view.

“Of course,” He replied, holding his hand out and pulling Gabriel in closer. He took both of Gabriel’s hands and wrapped the smaller man’s arms around his shoulders. He tightened his grip around Gabriel’s waist, tugging him closer.

The other couples circled the floor, dancing and moving to the beat. But none of them held Sam’s attention the way Gabriel did. There was something about this hybrid, the way his hair was curled at the edges, like a halo in the lights, and his slender, smaller frame that fit perfectly with Sam’s own large one. Gabriel faced him, his eyes that impossible whiskey gold, and that alluringly sweet scent enveloping him.

Sam had slowly sensitised himself to the shocking touch that came from the smaller man, but there were still instances where lightning would zing through him. It was welcoming, and felt fantastic.

He watched earnestly as those small ears peeked out through Gabriel’s blonde hair, swivelling this way and that as he listened to everything around him, before tucking back down into his hair, hiding once again. It was endearing, and cute, though Gabriel tensed below him as he did so. Maybe the cat could hear something around him, and it was causing him distraught.

Sam allowed his hands to wind around Gabriel’s waist, the other taking a tight hold of his free hand and trapping it between them. He wanted the smaller man to focus on him, and only him.

Gabriel looked up at him, his eyes hooded and his lips shimmering. He tightened his grip around Sam’s shoulders, sliding up around his body. He was tiptoeing, but he didn’t care. He felt Sam’s breath catch the slightest bit, and he smiled secretly, keeping it in mind that Sam had a sensitive neck. He was content of just watching the man for now. They could play later.

“So what is it you think you know about me?” He asked instead, not wanting their dancing to be cut short when the song was over.

“Let’s see,” Sam murmured, his breath was warm against Gabriel’s cheeks, but his eyes had turned away, in thought. “You aren’t human, and you don’t remember your past. You’re a runaway, but you’re not worried for them following or coming after you. You don’t do well with the cold, and despise large pools of water. You don’t know where you are, or when for that matter. Your ears are accustomed to headphones, most likely to drown other sounds out, however you might just like listening to must. Your fingers are flat padded, meaning you like to type on a laptop most likely. You have brushed your jeans seven times and checked your nails three times since we’ve been here, so you prefer to stay clean,”

Gabriel listened, shocked and astonished. Everything Sam was saying was correct. Sam swayed them slowly, peacefully to the soft music playing in the background, keeping Gabriel interested in what they were doing, more than what Sam was deducing.

“Do I live up to your expectations?” Gabriel asked him faintly, his eyes travelling down to Sam’s mouth.

It was all the incentive Sam needed. With an inaudible prayer and a deep breath, he slowly closed the barely there distance between them. He was giving Gabriel enough time to stop him if he so desired. But Gabriel surprised him by meeting him half way. He leaned up on pointed toes and pressed their lips together.

It was by far the softest kiss Sam had ever been given. As soft as the feel of Gabriel’s hair in his fingertips, and as smooth as his skin. He tasted sweetness, and felt the small cat under his fingers. It was absolute bliss.

Unfortunately, Gabriel ended the kiss, almost reluctantly, pulling away to gaze into his eyes. He had left Sam dizzy, forcing the detective to focus before finding himself. It was a heady sensation, and it was one that Sam wanted to experience again. Gabriel’s smile was unsure, as if he were waiting for Sam to react badly.

But Sam just smiled, struck by Gabriel’s beauty once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one, because I haven't forgotten about this~!

Pounding music vibrated through the large club doors, echoing into the night life. The moonlight shone brightly, illuminating against Gabriel's tanned skin. He ran his fingers through Sam's short curled black hair, running his nails along Sam's scalp until his palm rested on the back of the taller man's head.

Sam pulled him closer as their bodies met, their heat clashing, yet moulding into one. Their lips met in a breathless whisper, not touching, but breathing off one another. At this point it was useless to talk. They spoke with their actions.

Gabriel saw him tilt his head to the left, leaving his neck exposed to Gabriel's torturous kisses that sent shivers running along his spine. Gabriel's tongue flicked out against his warm skin, leaving him to shudder.

Oh. This feeling was new.

Gabriel had never usually feel this way. Such gentle pleasures Sam's simple touch was giving him – like little jolts of electricity coursing throughout his body and igniting a fire he didn’t know dwelled within him. It was a familiar and heady thought.

It was too dark to get a good look at Sam, but Gabriel felt like he knew him now, more intimately than he expected. But right now, in the cold alleyway, pressed up against the rain soaked brick wall, Sam's hands running all over his body as if the taller man knew each spot that made Gabriel's breath quicken, and his heart feel so secure and safe, Gabriel let his thoughts run wild.

Sam felt the smirk tugged across Gabriel's lips as he let out a low moan. Gabriel opened his mouth, and anyone who would have taken the time to look would have seen inhuman fangs expanding from where normal human teeth would be. He brushed those fangs against Sam's fragile flesh. He could feel the taller man stiffen in his grasp as soon as he did that, and Gabriel's grip only tightened. He could smell Sam's fear, hear his rampant thoughts and feel his panic and that only made Gabriel's lust for him stronger.

His lust for blood.

Gabriel sank his teeth into Sam's neck. As soon as he tasted the sweet, precious blood bubbling into his mouth, his heart skipped a beat. He jolted away from the man, his dark eyes swirling and his mind faltered from its once rational state.

_Oh…wow._

Gabriel felt Sam's warm body press against his, arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer. Sam whispered something into his ear, but Gabriel couldn’t make out what he said. All he could feel was Sam's warm breath and acute accent scorch through him.

His eyes widened as he tried to get away from Sam. Yet his body wouldn’t listen to him and he stood still, leaning into his mate like a life support. This man was something different.

He felt one of Sam's hands snake up to his chest, to his heart. His eyes drifted closed as Gabriel's heartbeat increased. He whispered something again and Gabriel blinked his eyes open, staring into immense stormy green eyes.

Confused, as if just coming out of a trance, he looked around.

They were in a back alley, which was completely empty. The thumping music of the club muffled against the walls surrounding the building, a slow scent of rain fell over the two, dampening them in its sin-washing delight. He was pressed up against Sam, hooded from him against the darkness, all he saw were Sam's glittering eyes staring back at him.

Sam leaned his forehead against his shivering one. “It’s okay Gabriel,”

“Oh, my Sam Winchester…” Gabriel shook his head, pulling himself from Sam's warm embrace, his eyes drooping in and out of consciousness. “Not again.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year~!
> 
> So...its been a while....  
> ...sorry?

Weeks had passed, and Gabriel was slowly getting used to living with his life mate, and Dean and Castiel. There was something very special about this tight nit family, and he was glad to be a small part of it, to witness the love and utterly odd and wholesomeness in the house that had surely become his home.

There was just _one_ little problem.

One…addictive problem.

“Gabriel,” Sam said, cutting out the silence. Gabriel’s ears perked up, showing he was listening as he typed away at his laptop. “It’s almost five. Aren’t you getting hungry?”

The cat man shrugged his shoulders, running his thin tongue along the top row of his teeth, subconsciously. “Not really Mr. Winchester.” 

“Really?” Sam asked, tilting his head to the cat. “Not even a _little_ bit?”

Gabriel turned his head to Sam, still typing away at his laptop. “If you're trying to get me to bite you for kicks Mr. Winchester, I’m not going to.”

Sam gracefully turned to his older brother, who was currently reading through the daily newspaper. “Dean.”

“Don’t look at me. I'm not going to bite you either.”

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a groan, turning extravagantly, his robe swirling in a large circle. “Please, you won’t get me off.”

Gabriel turned a bright shade of pink.

“Should I leave you two alone?” Dean muttered, chuckling under his breath.

Sam ignored the man. “There's got to be something. A case. Is there a case?”

Dean shook his head. “Not recently.”

“Nothing on the website?”

Sighing, Dean reached for his laptop on his place at the small table opposite Gabriel, and typed in a few keys. “Lindsey lost her cat again.”

“It’s dead.” Sam said nonchalantly, waving his arm at the request. “Her parents will buy her another one. Dull.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What about—?”

“Boring! There’s got to be something…” He interrupted, letting out another aggravated moan as he stood up. “Dean. Give me some.”

“What?” Dean asked, placing the laptop back onto the table. His cigarettes, right. Not this time. He was going cold turkey and completely quitting this time. Nothing would distract him from his goal to quit. Dean would make sure of that. “No Sam, you’re doing very well.”

“Please. Dean.” Sam’s voice lowered, begging. “Give me some.”

“No.”

“Castiel!” Sam growled to the landlord who he knew was in the flat downstairs. He started to pull the cushions off the sofas, in hopes to find a cigarette case, or even a wayward cigarette. Why were his housemates so good at hiding things he wanted?

Fine, if he couldn’t have one addiction, he’d just have to coerce Gabriel for the other. Gabriel was a lot better at getting him off anyway.

He did a graceful turn to the feline man who was sitting by the window. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the sunset illuminating Gabriel’s fiery blonde hair, making the wisps shine. “Gabriel,”

“I’m not going to buy cigarettes for you.” Gabriel said monotonously, not wanting to gaze up at those complicated green eyes. If he looked at Sam now, he’d probably fall into temptation and do anything the man wanted. “Last time I went, Mr Chatterjee thought I was sixteen.” He grimaced, “And then he started talking to me about his ‘ _capable_ ’ daughter.”

Sam let out another growl, pulling Gabriel’s chair around and leaning into him. Gabriel’s felt her body instinctively arch up into him.

Damn him. Sam stood in front of him, looking as hopelessly gorgeous as usual. Gabriel wanted so desperately to touch him. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. But Sam was so…oh…

Sam’s fingers hovered over the skin of Gabriel’s arm, so close that he burned. Sam leaned in closer, his sensuous mouth like a butterfly’s wing against Gabriel’s.

“Then bite me.” Sam’s voice was deep, signature male voice and so very sexy. It would be so easy to just reach up and…

“That’s not going to work, Sammy.” Dean said, making himself known as he got up and pulled him out of Gabriel’s way. “Gabriel. No. Don’t lose yourself now.”

Gabriel sucked in a ragged breath, taking in Sam’s scent, spicy, cinnamon-like. But Dean was right. He wanted to scream in aggravation. _More,_ he wanted so much more. Sam’s fingers were so close that he could feel the heat from them.

“I'll take you to the aquarium.” Sam offered. He brushed Dean off and leaned into Gabriel again, so close, but Sam didn’t touch him. “Think about it, all those fishes swimming around, just waiting to be caught, to be eaten.”

Damn it, but that sounded amazing right now. All those helpless fishes swimming in their prison, just waiting for Gabriel to catch them, eat them.

“I’m…not a cat…” He moaned harsh and deep, wanting, pleading desperately for more. He wanted desperately to arch up and push himself into the taller man. Just to feel him, chest against chest, those thick fingers running through his hair, his back, as Sam pulled him closer.

Those perfect, sensuous bow shaped lips pressed against his.

Oh. The taste of Sam’s blood on his lips, his tongue…Sam’s heat, his strength, the very taste of him mixed with his blood…oh…

Sam leaned in close, so very, _very_ close, breathing Gabriel in. Gabriel had to strain her neck to look up at him, into those dark swirling eyes that stole his very soul. “Then why are your fangs out?”

“Damn it,” Gabriel whispered. He couldn’t take it, he moaned again. “I’m hungry now.”

“Gabriel, we talked about this.” Dean pulled Sam from him again, who tsked loudly. “Think about what would happen to Sam of you constantly fed from him.”

Gabriel’s thoughts rushed to a white as sheet Sam lying on the ground before him, his body quivering, and his breath slow and ragged, close to death. “Oh. God, no,”

“Spoil sport.” Sam muttered under his breath. He sighed, his plan having been thwarted. He was so close to cracking that one. “Castiel!”

The landlord appeared through the living room door. “I’m here Sam. What’s wrong?”

Back to plan B then. Sam thought to himself. “I need some. Where are my cigarettes?”

“Now I’ve been here before, Sam.” Castiel tutted, picking up a wayward cushion and placing it back onto the sofa. “I don’t have your stash. You barely let me touch your things.”

Aggravated, Sam returned to ransacking through the flat in hopes to find something. “I thought you said you weren’t our housekeeper,”

“Mr. Winchester.” Gabriel yelled, picking up the cushion he had haphazardly dropped. He took a hold of Sam’s sleeve and tugged him away from the fire place. Sam brushed passed him. Aggravated, Gabriel held him with both of his hands, his tail wrapping around his wrist. “Stop wrecking the…oh.”

Sam’s skin under the tail tingled, and he felt his aggravation and boredom dissipate.

“Oh. Wow.” Sam breathed out, one of his fingers came up to trace Gabriel’s tail. “That...is helpful.”

His touch set Gabriel on fire. Hunger of the carnal kind raced through his body and imbued him.

“What happened?” Dean asked, having just witnessed Sam go from madman to submissive in just a few seconds.

Sam unravelled Gabriel’s fingers from his arm and tugged at the feline’s hand. “Gabriel. Move here.”

Coming out of his trance, Gabriel submissively followed his lead. Sam ushered him to his spot and sat down on his sofa. Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat.

Damn it. He was gorgeous. Corded muscles stretched the fabric of his button down shirt, those legs slightly open, begging for Gabriel to sit between them. They did say the blood closest to the groin was the most potent…

Sam flashed him a smile, one that was sexy yet shy, as he motioned for the feline to sit down in the space before him. Gabriel wanted desperately to run his fingers through Sam’s long, thick hair and get lost in his beautiful complicated eyes. An insane urge swept over him, it made him want to rip off Sam’s shirt, explore every inch of the smooth pale flesh he knew he would find underneath.

He sucked in a deep breath, his gaze forced down. He couldn’t look at Sam, because he knew if he did, he might just live up to his day dreams. His heart was thudding madly, his breaths uneven.

“Sit,”

The command was instantaneous, and though Gabriel had his wits about him, he couldn’t help but revere to the man before him. He dropped to his knees in front of Sam, peering up at him through his long lashes. He heard Sam’s heart beat quicken, as he reached down for Gabriel, tugging on his arm and dragging him up from the ground and onto the small chair space between his opened legs. He leaned back, curving comfortable to the side, reaching for his laptop and smirked when he saw Gabriel peering at his own laptop on the desk.

“You will stay here from now on,” He stated clearly, taking a hold of Gabriel’s long tail and wrapping it around his wrist and arm.

Gabriel let out a sigh and leaned back onto Sam’s chest, taking in his heat and scent. He was still hungry, his fangs still descended and sharp, but at least now he could force himself to relax with his life mate around him, rather than sink his teeth into any Tom, Dick and Harry he passed.

The thought made him shudder, but now…

Looking up, he saw Sam’s face illuminated by the bright lights of the laptop screen, his eyes sparkling, and those fingers trailing soothingly along his back, nails scraping at his tail.

…well, this spot wasn’t so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ah...it's been a month...  
> ...sorry?

Gabriel twisted the key in the lock, giving the stiff front door a firmer-than-necessary push with his shoulder to open in, and shuffled in, hoping no one was awake. He had stooped to that level again, the one where he wouldn’t go near Sam – he didn’t want Sam to die because he lost himself in his blood lust…or just his normal lust for the man himself, because _whoo,_ that man was something else entirely – so he had literally gone off and found a few people to drink from.

He hated it, all the running, the hiding, the hunting – why go out for dinner when you had ambrosia at home?

His legs ached, his shoulders ached, and his head ached. He wanted nothing more than to take a quick shower and get straight to bed. But with the way things were going in his new home, it didn’t seem like either of them were likely.

He saw Sam sitting on his spot, looking up from the book he had been reading, when Gabriel walked in. That was not a good sign. He had learned from Dean that if the detective was engrossed in his work, Gabriel could even so much as blow up the flat without any response from him. Therefore, Sam Winchester was bored, and Dean didn’t seem to be home to help quell his boredom.

So he was next in line to provide some sort of entertainment. Usually he’d be fine with that, a few make out sessions here, a bit of storytelling there – because Sam loved to hear all the stories he had rattling in his brain, try to deduce them before Gabriel finished, and Gabriel loved to tell him stories – he had even started writing a few novel length stories just for the man whenever he had the chance to.

“Been out pillaging another innocent bystander?” Sam asked, more like he observed, holding his fingers under his chin and pinning Gabriel to his spot by the door with his gaze. “Is any of that your own blood?”

Gabriel looked down to his long jacket, and saw there was no blood on show. He had made sure to cover all of the blood that had stained his shirt, but this was Sam Winchester, he could probably smell it on his breath, or skin, or maybe he had X-ray vision or something and could see through the jacket?

So much for the night in.

“He wasn’t all that innocent,” Gabriel murmured, turning the room and making his way to the hallway leading up the stairs.

“The fifth person tonight,” Sam deduced, “ _and_ you’re hurt,”

As deductions went, _that_ was pretty straightforward. And for a moment, Gabriel had the notion that Sam must have followed him, or gotten someone to follow him. But there was no point of asking how he knew, he just always knew.

“And?”

Sam made a big show of checking his watch, which Gabriel knew was probably not working anyway. Sam hated the sound of ticking. That’s why they had the whole ‘ticking desk clock in Gabriel’s room’ episode, which led to Gabriel’s clock being thrown out of the window, and a bite on his shoulder for keeping such a thing.

“It’s 11:36pm,” he stated. “And you’re home,”

“Your point?” Gabriel asked tersely, he was a little cranky because he hadn’t had his fill. And who would? When you had Sam Winchester, his life mate, right before him, waiting for him, _wanting a bite every day._

Sam cocked his head to one side, that stupid, beautiful smirk on his face. “You’re still hungry,”

God damn it, he knew Sam was right. Just sipping at five people wasn’t enough, not by a long shot. They were all destroyed of the rich taste anyway, drunks, drugged, all sickly tasting. They wouldn’t nourish him, not one bit. Not the way one small sip from Sam would…His cold fingers clenched at his stomach, but he forced a blank expression on his face.

God, he was utterly useless!

“All I want,” he said, slowly, enunciating every word. “Is to shower and go to bed,”

Well, that was a bad answer.

Sam was on him like a gnat. His brows furrowed and his gaze drifted just beyond Gabriel, as if he were thinking further than what was just ahead of him. That was not good. Deciding that discretion was wise, Gabriel escaped as quickly as his sore body would allow him, and locking himself in the bathroom.

Damn it…he really hadn’t wanted Sam to see him like this…

He peeled off his coat, dropping it onto the ground, his heart hammering at the sight of him, of his night. His once white shirt was completely stained with red. Peeling it off and throwing that, and his jeans and underwear, with the coat, he got into the shower, turning it on fully to hot, making sure to get rid of all the blood staining his skin. Once he was done, he hastily unlocked the bathroom door, throwing a white towel around his waist and skittering into the long hallway to his bedroom. The door closed with a quiet thud behind him.

He slumped face down onto the bed, too tired to get up and get dressed. The house was warm enough for him to only shiver a little and fall into the atmosphere. Breathing heavily, he bit back a scream of frustration, his stomach ached, empty of any nutrients, and his only source of food – well of anything really – was his life mate, one who was in the house, probably waiting for him.

He exhaled, the wave of relaxation he had felt when he landed head first into the bed, it was short lived. He didn’t hear Sam on the stairs, but he did hear the tell-tale click of his bedroom door being opened.

Clearly knocking was beyond Sam Winchester.

He barged into the room, closing the door behind him. He stood in the shadow, staying as far as he allowed himself to. “This can’t be good for your health,”

“I could have been naked, you know,” Gabriel didn’t bother getting up, he had gotten used to this kind of thing happening all the time – which should have been odd for a new house mate – but since Sam was his life mate…well, there was a small (see; gigantic) part of him that thrilled in the idea of Sam coming into his room, like he was taking what was rightfully his.

“You’re in a towel,” Sam replied, tugging at the corners of the towel that was wrapped around Gabriel’s waist.

When had he gotten so close?

“I see the drugged and delusional are the easy targets,” Sam stated, “but you can see into the future, why bother for second rate food?”

_Because I don’t want to kill you. And you definitely don’t want me as a life mate._

“Stop.”

He hadn’t used that tone for years, and it had caught Sam completely off guard. He stopped, his eyes uncertain for a mere moment. That was never to last though, Sam could see right through him.

“You’re still hungry,”


	7. Chapter 7

Frowning deeply, Gabriel tried to concentrate on his dormant powers. It had taken up way too much of his energy to try and evade Sam Winchester last night. He blamed it on his lack of blood from Sam, that had to be it. He was pent up and frustrated, and he had his personal drug standing right before him, looking so… _fucking_ _perfect_ , how was that possible.

Last night, Sam could have been in so much more trouble if Gabriel hadn’t been able to control himself. That was why he was here, late at night, sitting in the hospital, on a steel stool, fingers gripping the edges of his seat. Sweat trickled down his forehead and temples as he focused on his goal, directing his telekinetic energy before him. Control, he needed to control himself.

The telemetry tech in the room started beeping.

“Amazing…” He heard Dean murmur under his breath.

It was getting more and more difficult to stay still, however. Gabriel was getting distracted. He glanced up towards the giant of a detective sitting on the gurney opposite him, getting the graze on his arm checked. The graze caused by _him_. He couldn’t believe he had bitten Sam to get away from him…

His face heated up rapidly as his eyes unconsciously wandered over Sam’s torso. Sam’s _bare_ torso. He had taken his shirt off for the nurse to check his injury. His thick muscles were tense. Gabriel swallowed hard as he watched Sam take the bottle of water from Castiel.

Goodness, he was so perfect. He was flawless and his skills were endless; strength, intellect, kindness, cuteness…the list went on and on. Not to mention, he was the most handsome man Gabriel had ever had the chance to lay eyes on, with the body of a god.

Gabriel felt his fangs descend in his mouth. _His mate was perfect._

Dean cleared his throat, bringing Gabriel back to the task at hand.

If he didn’t focus, his perfect, flawless Sam would get hurt. And with that in mind, he focused harder, his eyes squinting to slits, brows deeply furrowed, his jaw clenched tightly. The machines around his beeped rapidly.

“Don’t strain yourself.” Dean said to him, holding a hand to his knee. Gabriel jerked his body away from the man.

“Sorry,” He murmured, shaking his head and then he stood up. His head suddenly felt dizzy as he did so and his legs didn’t seem to be able to support his weight all of a sudden, and Gabriel felt himself falling back to the ground.

Two strong arms wrapped solidly about his waist, preventing the impact, and Gabriel looked up to meet a pair of complicated hazel eyes that were filled with concern.

Sam…

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, frowning slightly in obvious worry as he straightened Gabriel to his feet and let go.

Gabriel nodded, frustrated at his lack of progress. His fangs descended further, he held a hand to his mouth to hide his affections for his mate. He needed Sam more now than ever. When was the last time he had fed from him? “I…I’m alright,”

Next thing Gabriel knew, Sam was behind him, wrapping his toned arms around Gabriel’s waist.

Gabriel’s heartbeat picked up as Sam’s hard body was pressed up to his back, his face flushing involuntarily. The warmth of Sam’s body washed over him, and his soft breath brushed against Gabriel’s ear when he whispered; “Hungry?”

A shiver ran down Gabriel’s spine. How did he know?

Gabriel could only nod his head, but in the next moment Sam had turned him around in his arms. Gabriel’s hands were trapped between their chests, fingers gripping at Sam’s muscular abs. Oh god. His lips parted slightly as his breathing accelerated, he felt his face heat up.

Gabriel swallowed, his fangs throbbing for some sort of release. Oh…Sam was so close and he couldn’t resist the urge to just stare at his mate. It felt like thousands of butterflies were flying around in his stomach. He was slowly feeling strangely light headed.

No…he shouldn’t. Not when the good doctor was watching them, or when their landlord, Castiel was flittering back and forth between them and Dean.

But Gabriel found, that with Sam’s arms enveloping around him, and that unique scent of forest and metal surrounding him, and Sam’s delicious heat burning into him, he didn’t care.

He leaned into Sam, laying his head on the taller detectives shoulders, closing his eyes as a content sigh escaped his lips. He felt Sam’s body tense up straight away, and his bare skin ran hot.

Gabriel’s fangs descended fully, and sharpened into points. It felt so nice to be in Sam’s arms, and he wished he could stay like this forever.

“How do you want to do this?” Sam asked, taking in a deep breath as he found his arms wrapping unconsciously around the smaller cat-man’s waist. He heard Gabriel mutter something, but he didn’t understand a word the man had said. But the way he said it, in that breathy moaning voice of his, it made Sam shudder in delight.

His gaze darted to Dean, silently asking the man for advice on what to do. Dean, who had been watching them and the beeping monitors intently, shrugged his shoulders. He wrote something on the clipboard he held in his hands.

“It’s fascinating how his powers seem to increase when he’s with you,” he stated, turning a faint blush of red when Castiel leaned over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

“So, what do you suggest?” Sam asked, his fingers gripping the hem of Gabriel’s shirt, his breath catching as Gabriel rubbed his head against his bare shoulders, like the cat that he was. His ears flicked back and forth, making teasing and ticklish shudders rush through Sam.

“Well, he’s hungry,” Dean stated, jotting away at something else on the clipboard, something that made Castiel hide a giggle. “I suggest you feed him,”

Sam felt the small cat man still in his arms.

Gabriel pushed back against his solid chest, turning away from Sam and held a hand to his mouth, hiding his fangs from view. They were right, he was hungry, so very hungry. But he didn’t know what mating with Sam would be like. Would Sam survive with his constant need to be with him, with the constant need for Gabriel to feed from him?

“I can’t do that,”

Dean stood up and took a hold of Gabriel’s arm, seeing the car man physically jerk himself away from Dean’s touch.

“I know what I said before, to drink less from Sam,” Dean started, raising his arms up to show he wasn’t a threat. “But you can’t starve yourself,”

“It’s a…it’s a very personal…experience,” Gabriel stuttered slowly, his hands still held fast to his mouth. “I can’t just take him here…”

“Take me?” Sam asked, eyebrows raised with interest, but his cheeks burst a bright red. His body tensed as his mind ricocheted with mental images of ways Gabriel could ‘take him’. His eyes widened and his cheeks grew hot as more and more lewd thoughts filled his mind.

Dean let out a loud laugh, his voice echoing in the almost empty med bay. Sam averted his gaze from Gabriel, a small smirk lifting at the corner of his lips, but he instead focused on the doctor before him.

“You know what I mean,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, ears flicking downwards in his embarrassment.

Sam stayed stock still, forcing his mind to think of anything other than the softness of Gabriel’s skin under his fingers, his eyes instead ran from Gabriel’s shoulders, taking in how they seemed so tense, and down along his back. With a quiet groan he forced his eyes away from the temptation of looking lower, because he remembered how Gabriel's ass looked, especially with that tail swishing back and forth.

He was glad Gabriel’s back was too him, since he knew he was most likely a bright red. But then he frowned, feeling Gabriel shiver before him.

“Gabriel…you need to eat,” Sam said worriedly. His breath caught in his throat, however, when Gabriel turned around to look at him, a soft hand slowly moved to cup his cheek. “Please. Gabe, you can’t do what you do every night, you got hurt last time,”

“No. I can't do that to you,” Gabriel uttered quietly, wrapping his arms and tail around himself. Fear filled him at the thought of his mate dead because of him, because he couldn’t control himself, because he had taken too much from him.

His bond with Sam was faint, barely there. They hadn’t done anything to consummate and deepen their bond. But Gabriel still felt drawn to him, seeing those complicated hazel eyes fixated on him. His face flushed and his heart fluttered madly in his chest. Sam seemed to get closer.

"You want privacy? Fine," Sam nodded, and took a quick gaze around the med bay. He turned to Gabriel, taking his arm. “We’ll do it in my room,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ahem...yeah, we'll see in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ahem...  
> ...sorry?

Gabriel knew he had to take from Sam, take his blood – his soul. If he was to focus, to get his powers from their dormant state and therein protect his mate from the bad guys who were definitely going to show, he needed to be at his utmost best.

And then everything happened in a blur. He soon found himself in the middle of Sam’s room, the lights dimmed low. Sam cornered him against the wall, staring at him with those amazing penetrating eyes and Gabriel lost his voice, and the ability to breathe. Sam only came closer and closer.

Sure they had kissed before, but he hadn’t been in his right mind at the time, too hungry and too happy to have found his mate to take pleasure in his touch in to consideration.

But now that he was sober, he could feel Sam’s heat, his hard toned body, their lips barely touching, Sam’s quickened breath tickling his face. Sam cupped his cheek with one hand, while the other gently wrapped around his waist and pulled Gabriel up against his steel like body.

He felt like a burning fire.

Sam smiled, his cheeks turning a pale pink when he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Gabriel. He had thought Gabriel was handsome from the first moment he saw him, but god, right now Gabriel was simply the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Gabriel’s mouth parted slightly as Sam’s gaze lowered to his lips, feeling a sudden urge to kiss him.

“You’re beautiful,” Sam muttered, his voice barely a whisper.

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open and Sam felt a tug at his chest. Even in the darkness of his room, Gabriel’s golden red eyes were so bright and lovely; so gorgeous. Gabriel looked away then, his face flaring up in apparent embarrassment. He tugged at the hem of his shirt, stretching the large material down on his curvy body, not noticing Sam’s stare.

Sam let his gaze linger on Gabriel’s sun kissed skin, his little kitten had tugged the large shirt down so much that Sam could see his collarbone, his shoulders, along his arms, and then he stared at his neck again, understanding the urge of wanting to bite against it. Gabriel was barely covered by that shirt, before lowering his eyes to his stomach covered by the large shirt, his thighs and legs…his skin looked so soft.

He sucked in a breath, feeling like his whole being was burning with lust. Gabriel looked so beautiful, so desirable, so sexy. He willed himself not to move an inch, not to reach out for him, not to pull Gabriel to him and hold him close. He forced himself to refrain his urge to kiss Gabriel, touch him, breath in his scent…

They were already so close.

But his body seemed to have a mind of its own and moved against his better judgment. He stood before Gabriel, before he knew what he was doing, took hold of those smaller hands. Gabriel looked up at him, confusion and uncertainty reflecting in his gorgeous gold eyes.

“Gabriel….” He whispered despite himself, his chest heaving in and out as he seemed to have trouble breathing. He swallowed hard, using his other hand to cup Gabriel’s cheek.

“Sam…” Gabriel replied in kind, his breath hitching while his eyes stayed fixated on him.

“I…” Sam swallowed again, but his mouth felt dry.  He really wanted to kiss Gabriel.

Gabriel’s head went into a flurry. Was this actually happening? Was his mate about to kiss him, like Gabriel had been dreaming ever since he first laid grace on that gorgeous mouth? Or was this just another one of his dreams, meant to make him fall for Sam even harder and crave his touch so much that he could hardly bear it.

Sam sucked in a deep breath. When had his face moved so close to Gabriel’s? Why couldn’t he control himself? Gabriel whispered his name in that breathy tone again and closed his eyes, his lips parting.

Gabriel was letting him, actually willing, and visibly giving Sam permission to kiss him. Slowly he pushed Gabriel back until the smaller man was pressed up against the wall, and hovered on top of him, revelling in the sight of Gabriel; his closed eyes, his inviting lips, his heaving chest, his flushed skin. The same, palpable anticipation seemed to take a hold of them both.

While his left hand stayed on Gabriel’s cheek, he placed his right one just below his chest, inching down along his waist and to his hips. His hand kept going lower, touching his smooth thigh, and then moved up again. All the while his face had slowly gotten closer, their panting breaths mingling as barely no space was left between their lips.

At last, he closed the distance completely and Gabriel felt a shiver run along his spine and down to his toes, while his thirst for Sam only got stronger. Sam was kissing him so gently that he felt his knees go weak. He knew he would have fallen if Sam didn’t suddenly have his arms around his waist, holding him closer as they slowly turned to the bed.

Sam kissed him deep and hard, hungrily devouring his luscious lips, urging him to re-enact what his mind wanted to do. Gabriel’s fangs broke through his soft, supple skin as blood flooded their mouths. Sam let out a sharp gasp as Gabriel started sucking on his tongue, moaning into his mouth.

Sam should have been afraid, frightened of this monster, this man. But…kissing him…it was nothing like he'd ever felt before. It was the most powerful, the most amazing feeling. Kissing Gabriel didn't compare with anything – yet the more he kissed him, the less satisfied he got.

He just couldn't get enough of it. He needed more.

His lips left Gabriel’s and trailed along his jaw to his neck, licking and nibbling at his skin while Gabriel gasped and moaned in delight. Both of Sam’s hands dragged down his body to his hips, while his lips moved lower, trailing pleasant kisses all over Gabriel’s chest.

His hands flattened along the slight pudge on his stomach and gripped tight on Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel’s breathing hitched, he didn’t know what was going on, but he trusted this man, his mate and he moved his legs to encircle Sam’s waist. He was enjoying himself, and he found that everything Sam was doing felt so good. Sam’s large hand fondled with his soft, firm flesh and Sam’s mouth suckled on his skin at the base of his neck.

_Oh…_

Gabriel moaned, his tone pleading. He was panting hard, his fingers tightly gripping Sam’s hair, keeping his head where it was. Sam felt a burning sensation wash over him. He was vaguely aware that they might be going too fast. But god, Gabriel tasted and felt so damn  _good_ – he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sam removed his other hand from Gabriel’s hip and boldly went into his jeans to grope his half hard cock directly, eliciting short gasps and cries of pleasure from the beautiful man lying under him.

…So perfect…

Sam lifted his head to kiss Gabriel again, Gabriel’s legs tightening around his waist. Their erection pressed harder between his legs, and Gabriel started rubbing himself all against him; a tingling tension was building up from the friction, and Sam was itching to tear out his underwear and—

He stilled completely, appalled by his own thoughts. He wanted to  _fuck_  Gabriel, that's what he'd been about to think; that he wanted to rip out the last barrier of clothing between them and  _thrust his dick deep inside of him._

What. The.  _Hell_ _?_

He pulled back from the kiss and tried to move away from the tempting man, but Gabriel’s legs were still tightly bound around his hips. He looked down at Gabriel, seeing that he was watching him, breathless, confusion and lust reading in his eyes.

 _“Did I do something wrong?”_ he whispered in his mind, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck to bring him back towards his body, back to where he belonged. It took all of Sam’s self-control not to give in and capture his lips savagely.

“I…I think we've gone too far,” he said, willing himself mentally not to let those gorgeous golden eyes draw him in again.

But he wanted his so badly. Would it really be that bad if he… if they…?

“Have we?” Gabriel said, a small, disappointed smile forming on his lips. Reluctantly, he detached his legs from around Sam and let them rest on the bed.

A dry lump formed in his throat and Sam tried to swallow it. _Ah_ , why must he be so beautiful? It certainly wasn't making it easy for Sam to pull away from him.

“H-have you…” he breathed out, ashamed of his lack of willpower. He lowered his head and their foreheads touched. “Have you taken enough?”

Gabriel nodded.

They stayed like this, their eyes closed, as they basked in each other's body heat. Gabriel was so small, so soft; his body was so beautifully toned and curvy. He breathed in his sweet, fruity scent – it was so… intoxicating.

“We should…” he uttered out forcefully. “We should get some sleep.”

Gabriel bit his lip and, as reluctantly as Sam, agreed. His heart speeding as Sam met his intense gaze. He swallowed loudly, feeling hot and flushed, and yet he couldn’t take his eyes off from Sam’s complicated eyes. His head was spinning…

This was…getting more difficult to control…


End file.
